


Tasty Feels

by deadfromfandom



Series: CreampuffWeek [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfromfandom/pseuds/deadfromfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #CreampuffWeek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasty Feels

The thing about alcohol, was the always present underlying tone of bitterness. For all that the tongue could become immune, taste buds never really forgot the phantom hints of sips of regret and longing. 

Three hundred plus years had taught Carmilla a lot about bitterness. 

Food was much the same, previously magnificent sensations gradually dulling into muted observations of fading memories, salt of her tears, spice of her anger.

Three hundred plus years had taught Carmilla a lot about forgetting.

But she would be damned if she didn’t remember with clarity the sweetness of hot chocolate in her mouth, the gingerbread taste of Laura’s lips, and the love that only one stubborn loyal brunette could inspire in her heart.


	2. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills the prompt "Welcome to the 21st Century"

"Hey Carm."

Carmilla tilted her head back in Laura's lap to glance up at the sleepy face of her girlfriend. "Hm."

"What was it like entering a new millennium?"

A purr emanated from her chest and her eyes automatically closed shut as Laura's hand moved to start stroking her dark curls. "Well cupcake, it definitely wasn't the worst new era to begin, that's for sure. But there was some dipshit who screamed 'Welcome to the 21st Century' at me before trying to drench me in alcohol." 

She could already feel the giggles that Laura was trying to contain. 

She opened one eye. "So I proceeded to set his drink on fire."

"Carm!" The vampire pouted, Laura's hand had stilled.

"Cupcake, he just flailed around in drunken terror before he knocked himself out. No burns or anything."

Laura gently bopped Carmilla's forehead, before continuing her previous ministrations. 

Both girls had to smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry #2 for #CreampuffWeek


	3. Attempted Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry #3 for #CreampuffWeek

Laura had to stop for a moment. With gulls crying above head and a biting tang to the breeze, the ocean was stretched out before her, waves crashing onto the shore. She breathed in the salty air, and watched as water seeped into the sand, and a current that went back and forth, back and forth...

"Like it Cupcake?" An easy arm slipped around her shoulder, and Laura smiled at the faux bored tone of her girlfriend.

"Duh. Hey Carmilla, wanna go swimm-" 

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fills prompt "Ocean" for Creampuff Week!


	4. Dizzy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry #4 for #CreampuffWeek to fill prompt "Blame it on the Alcohol and Waltzing"

"Laura, Laura, Laura," Carmilla murmured, each word followed by a kiss to the girl's throat.

The mind-melting lip touches were just allowing Laura to sink deeper and deeper into a mind already made hazy by champagne and some rather talented tongue action on Carmilla's part and wow did Laura have a thing for fangs and did she mention how sexy Carmilla was in a not-corset because wow-

"Breathe, cupcake."

Carmilla had to snort at the spluttering breath Laura remembered to finally take. 

She gently poked Laura in the ribs, smirking at the way Laura squeaked. "You can survive an antediluvian basically-god, but not some 1698 waltzing?"

"Oh whatever Carm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smut. Unfortunately. Heh.


	5. It's Called Nutrients Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills Prompt "Picnic"

"Carm."

"Cupcake."

_"Carm."_

_"Cupcake."_

Laura threw her hands up. "You're impossible sometimes, you know that right?"

"I'm not the one who has probably passed a life-endangering lack of nutrients which," Carmilla had to eye-roll "Shouldn't even be that hard to acquire. Cupcake. Ever heard of fruit? It's sweet, but not in the laboratory created poly-syllabic chemical compound way." 

The shorter girl sent her a suspicious glare. Carmilla returned the look, head tilted, eyebrow raised.

"Fine."

Carmilla smiled and speared some watermelon on a spork. She held it before Laura's mouth as a peace offering, one the girl graciously received. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry #5 - I feel like my drabbles are getting increasingly shorter... Blame it on the finals.


	6. Bookshelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills prompt "Giants and Elves"

"Cupcake?"

"Over here! Or I guess up here more like."

Carmilla craned her neck back to see Laura grinning's face floating up in space. A closer look showed that Laura was simply hanging from the insanely high bookshelves in the Silas Library (yes those were vampire bat nests at the top, no Carmilla did not sleep there at times).

"Really Cupcake? Or should I say," Carmilla was by Laura's side in a flash, teeth flashing, causing the shorter girl to emit a high-pitched gasp, "Monkey."

"I gotta say," Carmilla pressed her lips to Laura's forehead before dropping back down at eye-level to grin at the now flushed girl, "You never fail to surprise me Laura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry #6 for #CreampuffWeek


	7. Chapter 7

"What about that one?'

"Nope."

Laura pointed to another twinkle in the sky. "That one?"

"Nope."

She had to try again. "That one?"

"Cupcake, there is no way I am choosing one favorite star." Carmilla lifted her head from Laura's shoulder to face the girl. "Why choose one favorite when they all make me feel the same."

Without skipping a beat, Laura had to ask, "How do I make you feel then?" 

Carmilla had to take a deep breath. "The stars, they make me feel small. But you, Laura," Carmilla cupped the girl's cheek, "God you make me feel something beyond anything I can fathom. Congrats. You stumped the philosophy major."

Laura, with shining eyes and flaming cheeks, darted forward to gently peck Carmilla on her smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a 7-part drabble series for #CreampuffWeek


End file.
